The present invention pertains to metering devices, and in particular to a metering device specially suited for measuring the dispensing of particulate material in bulk.
In the dispensing of bulk particulate material, such as feed, fertilizer, etc., it is highly desirable to monitor the weight of material being dispensed. Heretofore, such metering of material has been accomplished by a device utilizing a paddle gate construction having vanes adapted to receive the inflow of material. The paddle gate is copperatively associated with a regulating mechanism which permits the paddle gate to rotate, and thereby dispense the material, at intervals corresponding to the loading on the gate of a predetermined weight of material. This arrangement then permits the amount of dispensed material to be determined by counting the number of turns of the paddle gate. An example of such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,503 issued Nov. 5, 1963 to Recknor et al., and entitled WEIGHING AND MEASURING APPARATUS FOR GRANULAR AND THE LIKE MATERIAL.
However, in a continuous state of operation over a period of time, the dispensed material often begins to back up toward the paddle gate when the container or hopper receiving the material has been filled. In the event this situation continues, the paddle gate will generally become lodged against the backed up material in a canted, partially rotated position. In such a loaded position, the metering device will fill with the incoming material, which it continues to receive, and become jammed such that the paddle gate will not continue to rotate even once the container or hopper has been emptied. Hence, to continue operation, the user is then required to disassemble and clean the unit, which is a very labor-intensive and time-consuming task.